


frisson of energy

by enablelove



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, s4e02 pregnancy test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: As the ring of the bell signals her entrance, Krista quickly realizes that the pair of owners are very much involved with each other, based on how close they are.





	frisson of energy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the scene where Patrick applies eye cream to David and a customer walks in ([screencap](https://prnt.sc/ng24fx)). Short and sweet, but I couldn't resist. I made up her name.

Krista opens the door to Rose Apothecary, always glad to see this oasis of beauty in Schitt’s Creek. Rose Apothecary is one of her favorite stores in town, and it is a hundred times better than the old general store had been. 

It is the sand and stone aesthetic that’s a little slice of heaven in an otherwise dull town that makes it an excellent place. The fact that the owners, Patrick and David, are super cute has nothing to do with it. 

As the ring of the bell signals her entrance, Krista quickly realizes that the pair of owners are very much involved with each other, based on how close they are. She barely has a second to reflect how intimate they look and how David’s position on the counter is the perfect spot for Patrick to stand. 

They look completely comfortable with each other, seemingly lost in their own world, and Krista is so very thrilled for them. The unresolved frisson of energy from a few weeks ago seems to have finally been cleared up.

“Hey, I was looking for some,” Krista starts, so it doesn’t seem like she was staring, even though she most definitely was.

“We don’t sell that,” David says, eyes squinted, and Krista is sure he’s not the happiest she interrupted.

“Bath salts?” Krista finishes, already on a roll and while she’s happy for the two, she does need to get some stuff. 

David has always been a little extra, but usually he’s ready to make a sale, is extra helpful with ingredients, or has an eye for what works for people. Patrick is a little more laid back, but both have always been very pleasant and knowledgeable. She’s has always appreciated the underlying teasing that seems to emanate from the two of them. 

Krista has consistently been happy with their interactions, and while she feels bad to have disrupted their time together, clearly she doesn’t feel bad enough. 

Patrick, ever the customer pleaser, directs her to a certain spot of the store and she goes with a smile, half listening to the couple flirt. She hasn’t had a chance to take in every part of the store, coming in now and again when she has time, and with how they rotate items out, it’s easy to miss things. 

She hears Patrick whisper something to David and smiles to herself as the click of his shoes come closer to her. She’s really happy for Patrick and David, they seem to be good for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [tumblr](https://enablelove.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
